


Benang Merah

by SeinnyaShizuka



Series: seasons, memories, and them [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU! Ancient Atlantis, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Autumn, M/M, MIDOAKANTHOLOGY #2, Spiritual, bukan maso kok, serius
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIDOAKANTHOLOGY #2 : Autumn<br/>[Waktu terasa berhenti. Sang Tabib membencinya; dan lucunya, Sang Penguasa menggumam perlahan,<br/>“Hei, Shintarou. Kalau aku adalah daun, kira-kira, kamu apa, ya?”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benang Merah

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> AU! Ancient Atlantis  
> Warning: Perhatikan perbedaan mendasar antara penyebutan “Midorima”, “Shintarou”, “Akashi”, “Seijuurou” dalam kisah bersudut padang orang ketiga serba tahu ini.

Shintarou merasa dirinya adalah tabib yang— entahlah, paling kurang ajar, atau paling beruntung, ia tidak tahu.

Dilahirkan di keluarga normal, dan sudah memiliki inisiatif untuk mendalami ilmu pengobatan bersama sang kakek, dan ditambah dari kekuatan serta kemampuan yang merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan, kepada garis keturunan Midorima yang menganggap bukit sebagai rumah untuk tempat pulang, apakah itu bisa dihitung sebagai keuntungan?

Tidak, karena sejatinya, semua orang, semua manusia yang menginjak tanah yang sama dengannya, Tanah Atlantis, dikaruniai oleh kekuatan dan berkat yang menjadikan masing-masing individu sebagai sebuah komponen yang kuat, dalam pergelutan dunia pekerjaan, demi mengisi kantung masing-masing dengan uang kepeng, untuk menyambung hidup, dan mengangkat harkat serta martabat keluarga. 

Terdengar mulia—kan?

Pekerjaannya adalah membantu warga yang sakit. 

Pekerjaannya berhubungan nyawa seseorang, yang sialnya, harus ia selamatkan, karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Cukup mudah sebenarnya, baginya, yang memiliki garis keturunan Midorima yang memang terkenal kesaktiannya dalam hal pengobatan— ah, sebenarnya tidak, ia merasa biasa saja, tidak wah-wah sekali. 

Tapi hal ini terjadi, ketika ada seorang pasien, begitu ia sentuh lengannya, berangsur sembuh tidak sampai satu jam, dan sejak itu kesaktiannya semakin menjadi buah bibir dari warga Atlantis.

Ah, sungguh tidak ingin sebenarnya Shintarou, menjadi tabib terkenal, dan terpaksa meninggalkan kediaman keluarganya yang jauh dari pusat kota Atlantis, di usia sepuluh tahun.

Tapi sepertinya, memang ini yang harus ia jalani, dan lucunya lagi—

Ketika ia akhirnya menghadap raja— Yang Mulia Akashi Masaomi.

Sang Prabu tidak terkejut, mendapati sosok dari keluarga Midorima yang memang sudah tersohor (walau hanya dari mulut ke mulut, belum pernah ada yang berhasil membuat mereka menunjukkan dirinya, ia adalah yang pertama), adalah seorang bocah dengan pakaian khas tabib, tapi terkesan seperti lelucon ironi.

Seperti gurauan.

 _Aku pasti terlihat seperti anak tolol yang memiliki obsesi menjadi tabib,_ pikirnya.

Tapi Sang Prabu menerimanya dengan lapang, dan mengatakan suatu kalimat yang tidak bisa ia lupakan, hingga sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan Atlantis, dan kembali menunggu siklus perputaran Tuhan sembari berdebar-debar, walau ia tahu, itu semua mubazir karena ia akan terlahir dengan nol ingatan, akan menjadi siapakah, dirinya, ketika ia melihat langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan lagi. 

"Aku tahu, kamu adalah seseorang yang bisa membantu Putraku, akan datang, dan akan selalu berada disampingnya." 

-x-

Atlantis di musim gugur adalah daerah yang indah. Benua raksasa yang sangat maju. Kota, serta negara yang tidak pernah mati. 

Pelabuhan sebagai titik interaksi dagang dan pelayaran senantiasa ramai dan hidup. Kota dengan berbagai macam bangunan dan rumah yang bertorehkan arsitektur kuno, ukiran, serta patung simbolis dewa-dewi, menjadikannya sebagai wilayah termashyur di muka bumi ini.

Kekayaan alamnya tidak kekurangan. Di samping kota-kota tua, tempat manusia melakukan aktivitasnya untuk menyambung hidup; pegunungan, laut, serta komoditi alamiah lain, masih senantiasa ada. 

Keseimbangan alam sangat terjaga.

Sekiranya itulah, yang membuat penduduk Atlantis sangat bangga dengan tanah yang mereka jejaki, mereka katakan sebagai rumah, dan yang selalu mereka agung-agungkan rajanya.

Ah, sang raja. 

 _Tuk_.

"Shintarou, kamu kalah lagi."

Midorima— tambah Shintarou sebagai embel-embel, nama yang diberikan oleh Sang Prabu Masaomi begitu beliau tahu, bahwa garis keturunan Midorima tidak memiliki nama (hanya Midorima saja), menghela napas pelan sambil memandangi bidak-bidak catur di hadapannya.

Kursi berbahan beludru yang ia duduki, tidak terasa empuk sama sekali.

Dan hiasan, ornamen, serta lukisan-lukisan yang terlukis indah di langit-langit ruangan megah berarsitektur kuno itu sama sekali tidak bisa ia lihat, sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Teh bercampur jahe, sebagai komoditi perkebunan yang sangat diminati warga secara general, terasa pahit dan membakar tenggorokan, entah kenapa, dan ia bukan orang yang hiperbolis, _tolong camkan itu_. 

Patung-patung khas Atlantis yang biasa dipuji oleh orang awampun, rasanya sekarang terlihat seperti patung malaikat maut yang siap menerkam jiwanya yang hina.

Shintarou tidak merasa depresi akan kekalahannya dari Sang Raja entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tapi ia merasa miris. 

Merasa dirinya hina, melihat ornamen yang menceritakan kisah Atlantis— masa kejayaannya, sekarang tinggal kenangan.

-x-

"Yang Mulia. Saya mohon, permainan tadi adalah yang terakhir. Ada baiknya Yang Mulia menggunakan akal serta berkat Yang Mulia untuk membantu rakyat yang melarat." 

Atlantis yang berjaya, sekarang tinggal cerita.

Mereka kalah oleh alam.

Alam mengamuk, ketika manusia-manusia yang diberi berkah akan kekuatan dan kemakmuran, malah menyalahgunakan untuk menyakiti sesama, dan menduakan Tuhan. 

Merasa dirinya hebat, dan menganggap Sang Pencipta hanya mitos—

—tanpa berkaca, bahwa tanpa Dia yang mereka katakan secara sesumbar, adalah mitos, mereka tak akan bisa hidup dan berkarya seperti sekarang. 

Bencana alam perlahan-perlahan mulai menyakiti bumi Atlantis. 

Di utara sana, sudah terjadi angin topan.

Di barat sana, sudah terjadi sebuah kebakaran hutan yang merembet, menjadikan kota-kota yang bermukim di daratan matahari mencapai ufuknya, sebagai lautan api yang meluluh lantakkan seluruh aktivitas kota. 

Di selatan sana, kebesaran Tuhan sudah memukul rata daratan yang dulunya makmur, menjadi seperti sekumpulan batu candas, yang ditata secara abstrak, dengan torehan darah serta tangis yang melengking, menyaksikan sanak keluarga yang bersatu dengan tanah, akibat dari kemurkaan yang menghancurkan ratusan rumah, ribuan perkebunan, dan memecahbelah keluarga-keluarga dari sanak yang dipaksa meninggalkan kenikmatan duniawi, meninggalkan keluarga yang terluka. 

Hanya mereka yang di timur— yang masih selamat. 

"Yang Mulia Seijuurou, saya mohon," ucap Sang Tabib untuk yang kedua kalinya, ketika yang bersangkutan sudah kembali bergerak untuk merapikan bidak-bidak catur, siap untuk digunakan dalam mengasah otak, kecerdikan, dan akal, dari kedua pemain."

"Apa, Shintarou. Kupikir, kau akan lebih menikmati hidupmu yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir," katanya sambil tertawa pelan, begitu Shintarou tanpa sengaja memegang lengannya yang masih terselimuti baju kebesarannya.

"Ah, maaf."

Sang Tabib buru-buru mundur. Melepaskan cengkraman tanpa sadar, yang membuat lengan baju berbordir emas itu sedikit berkerut. 

"Mohon ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba masih ingin hidup dan membantu warga sebagai tabib." 

Prabu Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, mengibaskan lengannya, sambil beranjak dari singgasananya.

Ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela besar yang ada di ruang santainya itu. 

"Lucu, Shintarou. Aku bukan raja monarki yang apa-apa main hukum pancung atau hukuman mati, terutama kalau yang menyentuh lenganku adalah tabib kepercayaan kerajaan." 

Iris rubi-emas disambut oleh pemandangan tanah Atlantis yang telah terbelah dalam kondisi kekroditan wilayah timur, sebagai pusat pemerintahan serta hunian para saudagar kaya yang senantiasa mempekerjakan rakyat-rakyat kecil yang sial, entah kekuatan dari garis keturunannya hilang karena kutukan atau kurangnya kecerdikan yang bersarang di otak kecilnya.

Ia menatap sebuah gunung di seberang sana. 

Gunung terbesar di tanah kelahirannya. Sering dikatakan sebagai tempat bersemayamnya naga— atau makhluk lain yang menurutnya hanyalah fiktif, khayalan orang-orang jaman dulu yang terlalu mabuk akan kekayaan alam dan adu-kekuatan untuk memperkuat diri masing-masing dan kedudukan di masyarakat. 

Pandangannya kemudian mengarah, tepat ke bawah.

Ia melihat seorang pedagang yang tengah promosi buah di depan kios kecil miliknya. 

Mungkin karena sang pedagang merasa sedikit merugi karena para saudagar lebih memilih untuk membeli buah di kios yang lebih mewah untuk alasan gengsi, iapun promosi dengan cara yang bisa digolongkan sebagai _memaksa_ dan menyebabkan para begundal berotot milik Haizaki Shougo, saudagar kaya yang kebetulan melintas, menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

Untung seorang tabib yang terkesan akan keelokan rupanya, Momoi Satsuki, sedang berada di dekat sana, dan melerai adu jotos itu dengan mulus. Jelas saja, sebagai seorang tabib, kesaktiannya adalah hal yang bisa membuat para begundal tak berotak itu keki begitu melihatnya mendekat. 

Seijuurou menyaksikan itu semua dengan ekspresi datar. 

Iris heterokrom miliknya tidak memancarkan kilat kekesalan, respon tubuhnya yang sangat dikenal Shintarou sejak ia masih sebagai Putra Mahkota, apabila melihat kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh rakyatnya sendiri.

Namun, hari ini, tatapannya kosong.

"Yang Mulia, Anda sudah lihat sendiri, bagaimana kekacauan mulai menghantui negeri ini dari berbagai sektor—" 

"Aku tahu, Shintarou." 

Shintarou berjalan mendekati Sang Prabu, berusaha untuk menyadarkan pemuda yang telah bersamanya sejak  belia itu, akan keterpurukan yang mereka semua alami, tapi, perkataannya dipotong oleh Seijuurou, dengan nada tegas, dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak ingin diingatkan akan hal itu, untuk kesekian kalinya. 

"Yang Mulia...."

"Jangan membuatku tambah dongkol, Shintarou. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, kalau kita sedang bersantai, panggil aku Seijuurou?!" 

Hah.

Seijuurou ingin tertawa begitu ia mendapati kata-kata tadi lepas begitu saja. 

Santai?

Ia yakin, Shintarou pasti tengah berpikir bahwa ia adalah raja biadab, dengan tanpa bersalahnya mengatakan, bahwa mereka tengah bersantai.

Bersantai— sambil mengamati penderitaan yang dialami oleh pedagang-pedagang kecil yang beruntung, selamat dari bencana alam yang melanda tanah barat Atlantis, dan mencari secercah penghidupan di pusat kota, walau mereka tahu, taruhannya sangat besar. 

Bersantai— sambil membiarkan para pengungsi yang berhasil selamat, tetap berada di tenda darurat, dengan minimnya tenaga medis dan tabib, serta makanan yang kian hari kian tipis, karena para saudagar yang mengandalkan sektor alam telah kehilangan penghasil emas utamanya. 

Dan di sini, ia tengah bermain catur dengan seorang tabib tersakti yang seharusnya turun untuk menyembuhkan ribuan korban, menggunakan sabda serta anugerah yang ia dapat untuk sekiranya menghidupkan kembali semangat warga, dengan terobatinya tubuh fisik mereka, dan membangun kembali wilayah-wilayah yang telah luluh lantak— atau, mencari penghasilan untuk menyambung hidup di pinggiran Atlantis Timur. 

Shintarou, sudah menganggapnya biadab, ia juga pasti dianggap tak becus. 

"Yang Mulia, Saya—" 

Ya, pasti ia dianggap _parah_ oleh Shintarou. 

Tidak dipungkiri, iapun merasa dirinya kewalahan, dan kewarasannya makin hari serasa semakin menipis, seiring berita duka dan hantaman bencana, sekarang ditambah oleh bencana buatan manusia serupa kriminalitas serta kekerasan dan pembabuan rakyat oleh kaum lintah darat. 

Apakah ia gagal?

Ia tertawa.

Ia bukan gagal.

_Ia menyedihkan._

"Seijuurou!" 

Seijuurou bergeming, berhadap tubuhnya memang terkunci, tidak bisa bergerak, sekalian saja, tidak bisa bernapas. 

Ia tertawa dalam hati, namun ekspresinya tetap kaku. 

Ia mendengar panggilan Shintarou, namun ia memilih untuk mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat—

dan  beropsi untuk pura-pura tuli. Bertingkah sebagai stupa.

Ya, biarkan dia menikmati bagaimana rasanya sebagai kreatur tak hidup. 

Hanya ada, untuk memuaskan hasrat estetika banyak warga. Hanya ada untuk dipuji, mendapat perhatian dari orang banyak, akan keindahan dan kemolekannya. 

Biar katanya stupa tak berotak, tapi Seijuurou yakin, bahwa hidup (itupun kalau bisa dikatakan sebagai _hidup_ ) sebagai stupa adalah sesuatu yang nikmat.

Tidak perlu memikirkan orang banyak.

Tidak perlu mengotori tangannya dengan berbagai urusan politik serta bawah tanah yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. 

Tidak perlu menanggung apa yang disebut _karma_.

Dan tidak perlu bertemu, berinteraksi, dan mengenal Shintarou, dalam hidupnya yang damai. 

Dasar tabib sial. 

_Ini semua karena kamu, bodoh._

_Coba kita tidak bertemu, pasti tidak akan seperti ini._

-x-

Sebuah tamparan keras, dilayangkan oleh Sang Tabib. 

Sekilas, bagi mereka yang belum mengenal kedua orang paling berpengaruh di Atlantis itu, pasti mengira keduanya tengah cekcok. 

Tapi, bagi Shintarou, apabila kata-kata dan nasehat halus yang selalu terlantur dari bibirnya dikala Sang Prabu mulai menunjukkan keacuhannya akan keadaan negeri yang dipimpin, maka ia harus memeringatinya dengan fisik. 

Ia tidak sampai hati, jika harus menghantam Padukanya dengan bogem atau dengan ilmu energi yang dibawanya sejak lahir (ia tidak mau, kalau ia dan Seijuurou malah berakhir adu kesaktian di kala kepelikan menghantui Atlantis Timur). 

Jika Seijuurou menganggap Shintarou _nya_ berpikir ia gila. Maka, yang bersangkutan tidak berpikir demikian. 

_Ia hanya— dalam tekanan._

Bertumbuh dewasa di lingkungan keraton, berguru dengan modal buku-buku peninggalan jiwa luhurnya yang ajaibnya ada sangat lengkap di perpustakaan bawah tanah kerajaan (belakangan diketahui, bahwa Klan Midorima memang memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan keluarga kerajaan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ke pegunungan), membuatnya paham, dan sadar; bahwa Akashi Seijuurou, Pewaris Takhta Kesebelas dari Kerajaan Atlantis, memang harus menghadapai semua ini. Sebagai bagian dari karma yang ia emban, sebagai _jiwa_.

-x-

Ah, akhirnya ia melihat wajah berang Shintarou. 

Zambrud beradu dengan heterokrom, dan sebuah senyum terpatri, ironi, di wajah Seijuurou. 

"Shintarou, ketika aku katakan kalau kamu boleh menyentuhku, bukan berarti menampar, ya." 

Ia tahu, kalau perkataannya tidak penting, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang serius, untuk saat ini, tolong.

"Lupakan tentang jabatan serta kedudukan kita di masyarakat, Seijuurou!" seru Shintarou berang. 

Seijuurou terdiam; memandangi Shintarou yang berusaha untuk mengatur napas, dari sudut matanya, ia melihat bahwa tangan tersebut mengepal, dan bergetar. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyambar leher pakaiannya dan melukai pipinya dengan sebuah tinju; ia bisa meramalkan itu semua. 

"Kau," katanya, "selalu memaksaku, untuk tidak memanggil namamu dengan sopan. Selalu memaksaku, untuk memanggilmu ‘Seijuurou’, padahal aku tahu, bahwa sepatutnya, aku yang seorang tabib ini, tidak pantas untuk memanggil pemuda berdarah biru Atlantis seperti itu."

Bagi Seijuurou, ini hanyalah unek-unek Shintarou, yang terlalu tunduk akan hukum, dan selalu mengutamakan formalitas di atas segalanya; bahkan di atas tali pertemanan, dan benang merah yang sudah terbentuk di antara mereka.

Tapi, ketika bibirnya berucap, Shintarou sadar betul, akan kata-kata yang termuntahkan, serta alasan di balik semua itu. 

"Karena kau, memaksaku untuk memanggilmu seperti itu, layaknya dua manusia tanpa beban yang seharusnya menikmati masa muda mereka di lingkungan masyarakat, mencari jati diri sebelum berkecimpung pada suatu pekerjaan, maka, aku akan membuangnya, Seijuurou. Akan aku buang, semua pujian dan sembah yang selalu aku ucap setiap memanggilmu, dan akan aku lupakan, kalau kamu dan aku adalah raja dan tabib, di Atlantis ini." 

Midorima mengambil napas panjang.

Tensi di antara keduanya sudah menurun, dan kilat kemarahan dari zambrud Shintarou sudah mereda. 

Seijuurou meringis. 

Entah kenapa, kalimat ini terasa dejavu di kepalanya. 

"Shintarou... Shintarou...," ejanya perlahan. 

Kakinya menapak, berjalan, menyeret tubuhnya untuk bergerak tanpa arah, mengikuti intuisi, hanya untuk mengusir rasa panik, dan gugup, dan berbagai kecemasan yang sekarang berkecamuk di raganya. Semua ini terjadi, karena hantaman dari kalimat yang ia rasa dejavu itu. 

"Kamu bilang, akan melupakan status sosial kita masing-masing.... kan?" 

Ah, tidak.

Shintarou ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Ia seharusnya ini adalah catatan penting selalu menempel di pikirannya; _hati-hati dalam berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang kalut._

Pepatah, ‘mulutmu adalah harimaumu’, benar-benar absolut apabila berhadapan dengan Sang Prabu dalam kondisi ini. 

"Seijuurou—bukan itu, maksudku..."

"Maka; hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, legal saja kan, aku, hanya melihat kejadian tadi dalam diam..."

Shintarou mematung, ia bisa merasakan napas Seijuurou berhembus di lehernya. 

Panas sekali. 

Perasaan kasihan dan marah, berdesir. Rasanya, hingga darahnya mendidih. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya. 

_Seijuurou, sebegitu beratkah beban yang kau pikul?_

"karena... kamu dan aku... kita adalah warga biasa... ka—"

Pupil membelak, dan bergerak cepat, tangan Shintarou mengunci pergerakan Seijuurou, melumpuhkan semua cakra serta sendi yang menjadi pusat dari kesaktian Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja.

Ia bisa saja melawan.

Sudah sangat jelas.

Walau cakranya lumpuh; tapi, dengan statusnya sebagai keluarga kerajaan; keturunan langsung dari pendiri Atlantis, harusnya tekhnik tadi, ibarat pukulan anak kecil congkak yang baru belajar bela diri.

Memang, Shintarou selalu seperti itu.

Tidak pernah menggunakan tekhnik-tekhnik yang lebih bisa membuatnya merasakan dikejar adrenalin; antara hidup dan mati.

Selalu saja menggunakan yang kelas teri. 

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan ia merasa, bahwa tangannya kebas, akibat lumpuh temporer serta cengkraman Shintarou semakin menguat. 

Sebegitu parahnya kah dia, sampai membangkitkan murka Shintarou yang sangat jarang itu?

Shintarou masih baik ternyata. Tubuhnya hanya dibanting ke jendela;  bersentuhan dengan panasnya kaca yang tengah memuai akibat terik matahari, ugh, tubuhnya terasa terbakar. 

"Akashi Seijuurou, Penguasa Tolol Atlantis."

Akhirnya, ada yang mengatakan ia rendahan. Ia merasa bahagia, jangan ditanya, kenapa.

"Sepertinya, memang harus kuperjelas, ya?" 

Nadanya sinis, dan napas Shintarou yang tertahan, isyarat bisu bahwa sang empu masih berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak berlebih. 

"Aku. Mengatakan. Hal. Tadi. Sebagai. Orang. Yang. Berada. Di. Sampingmu. Selamanya, Bodoh."

Penekanan di tiap kata, dan Seijuurou merintih, namun tersenyum, mendengar serentetan kata-kata yang menurutnya penuh akan lelucon ironi.

Selamanya?

_Lalu kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu dulu, Shintarou?_

"Yang kukatakan tadi, bukan bermaksud untuk membuatmu benar-benar buta akan sekitarmu, mereka adalah rakyatmu, tetap." 

Emas dari sepasang manik heterokrom tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Shintarou. 

"Tapi, aku mengatakan itu," ia mundur. Perlahan, aliran darah di nadi Seijuurou dirasa mulai lancar lagi, "karena aku tahu, kalau kamu tengah berada di bawah sebuah tekanan akibat dosa yang menjadi aib terbesar, kutukan dari turunnya kemampuan kalian untuk mencipta, bahkan menyaingi para dewa. Kamu, keturunan Kerajaan Atlantis."

Seijuurou terbelak tidak percaya. 

Shintarou memang penggila ramalan tingkat candu, cuma, rasanya tidak mungkin ia tahu hal itu dari ramalan picisan yang dikutip dari seorang paranormal (yang katanya akurat) di Atlantis; Takao Kazunari. 

Suara ketukan halus di daun pintu ganda berukiran emas terdengar.

Dan seorang pelayan memohon maaf, sebelum mengingatkan (atau menginterupsi) mereka, bahwa senja sudah turun, dan camilan serta teh sudah menunggu di taman belakang istana. 

Seijuurou menyanggupinya dengan berkata, "Ya, sebentar lagi kami akan ke sana, kebetulan kami ingin membicarakan hal penting."

Mendahuluinya, dan membiarkan Shintarou mengekor di belakangnya, seolah-olah mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja, atau apalah itu namanya, ia semakin kesal mengingatnya. 

Tapi, dengan jarak yang tidaklah jauh; terpisah sekitar satu meter karena memang untuk menjaga keformalan hubungan mereka, ia masih bisa mendengar Shintarou berbisik pelan, mungkin, bermaksud agar ia tidak mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu hal itu. Karena aku adalah penyebab dari turunnya kutukan itu, kepada garis keturunanmu, Yang Mulia." 

-x-

Keduanya terdiam. 

Seperti dua lelaki yang tak saling mengenal, namun sayangnya, takdir memaksa mereka untuk duduk bersama, berhadapan, mengirimkan kata-kata sunyi sebagai "halo", karena zambrud sudah muak untuk menatap heterokrom. 

Taman Kerjaaan Atlantis adalah tempat favorit Midorima, kalau boleh ia jujur (karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bersyukur akan keberadaannya di sini). 

Tempat paling rindang; dan satu-satunya titik di mana ia bisa menikmati dedaunan yang tengah berdansa, dan melaksanakan seleksi alam; siapa yang kalah dari permainan angin, maka ia gugur; dan memandangi satu persatu, dedaunan merah, jatuh. 

Ia merasa dipermainkan. 

Dedaunan mati pun seolah mengejeknya. 

Mereka terjatuh dengan sangat lambat, terkadang, sengaja membuntuti arah angin, seolah-seolah mereka sangat menikmati proses dari gugurnya mereka, sebelum kembali lebur dengan tanah. Dengan rumput hijau yang senantiasa menunggu di bawah sana, untuk menangkap ringkihnya tulang daun kemerahan. 

Lucu ya. 

Seharusnya, ia sebagai manusia adalah yang mengejek; tapi ini malah antonimnya. 

(Atau; ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang terlalu sensitif akan berbagai hal berwarna merah) 

"Minum tehmu, Shintarou." 

Seijuurou bertingkah seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa percakapan, serta pertengkaran kecil yang ia perbuat tadi; hanya ilusi. 

Atau ia sengaja berkonspirasi dengan alam bawah sadarnya, untuk menjauhkan memoriam tadi, untuk saat ini saja.

Seijuurou merasakan tatapan Shintarou yang sejak tadi sibuk memandangi kehijauan taman, beralih ke arahnya, sekilas. 

Sedetik, melalui ekor matanya; namun sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Shintarou untuk menganalisa, apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sang Prabu. 

"Terima kasih untuk jamuannya." 

Seijuurou tersenyum, menegak kembali sisa teh yang tersisa. 

Dalam hati ia terkejut; bahwa Shintarou tidak mengatakan hal yang seharusnya ia katakan—

_"Seijuurou, karma kita sudah hampir habis."_

Ah, memang, para Midorima ini suka sekali membelotkan masa depan; padahal hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Masa depan yang tidak mempengaruhi apapun.

Dunia ini sudah hancur, tinggal tunggu waktu saja; di mana alam akan menghabisinya lamat-lamat di sini. Menantangnya untuk adu kesaktian, dan ia dengan senang hati akan mengibarkan bendera putih.

Ia tahu itu; ia menunggu, dan membiarkan masa depan mulai menggerogoti kehidupannya yang bergelimang harta dan royalti. 

Ah, memang, jaman ini sudah waktunya untuk diganti dengan peradaban baru.

Tapi, biarlah, ia menikmati putaran serta belotan kehidupan yang diciptakan oleh untaian kata Shintarou.

Kehidupan—

Yang hanya, mempengaruhi masa depan mereka, sebagai sepasang manusia yang tak bisa lepas dari jerat karma.

-x-

Keduanya tahu, bahwa mereka terikat. 

Keterikatan serupa kutukan; menuntun semuanya menuju kekacauan yang menghadiahkan sebuah ketidakseimbangan, serta kehancuran internal dalam relasi keluarga royalti serta bangsawan Atlantis—

Masing-masing dari mereka tahu. 

Mendiang Prabu Akashi Masaomi pun tahu; 

Bahwa ia mengemban tugas berat. 

Tanggungan dari dua jiwa yang mengasuh Atlantis hingga jadi seperti sekarang, berada dalam tangannya. 

Jiwa itu memiliki siklus tersendiri.

Selalu terlahir untuk membayar karma, tapi ketika waktunya untuk pulang; enggan untuk meninggalkan kenikmatan duniawi. 

Lucu sekali memang jiwa dari Prabu Pertama Atlantis dalam diri Seijuurou ini. 

Memang apa yang ia enggan tinggalkan, Masaomi bertanya-tanya. 

Sulit sekali mencari secercah informasi yang berhubungan dengan itu; karena ia sendiripun tidak mendapatkannya dari sumber tertulis, tapi dari obrolan ayah dan ibunya ketika mereka masih hidup. 

Masaomi sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu soal ini secara langsung, dan tidak tertarik, karena ia berpikir simpel; buat apa ia harus repot-repot mengurus jiwa leluhurnya yang tidak jelas kapan akan lahir kembali. 

Tapi— bertahun-tahun kemudian, rasanya ia ingin tertawa setiap mengingat hal itu. 

Ketika Mendiang Permaisuri Akashi Shiori mengandung putranya; ia sudah melihat semuanya dengan jelas. 

Iris heterokrom; ciri khas dari keluarga kerajaan adalah kunci utamanya. 

Iris yang memaksanya untuk bisa melihat masa depan; melihat kepahitan yang akan menunggunya serta keturunannya. 

Semuanya sudah bisa diprediksi.

_“Garis keturunan Akashi yang kesebelas, adalah reinkarnasi dari Prabu Akashi, Pendiri Atlantis.”_

-x-

Klan Midorima dahulu adalah salah satu bangsawan Atlantis yang paling ternama; sebab cakra penyembuhan yang merupakan berkat dari Tuhan, dan kedekatannya dengan pihak royalti; sebagai aliansi yang membangun Atlantis; menyarankan Atlantis dibagi menjadi empat bagian; dan Midorima, adalah orang terdekat dengan Raja pada masa itu. 

-x-

Ada kalanya, orang bijak (atau orang gila) berkata, bahwa cinta tidak memandang gender, dan itu berlaku pada semua individu, tanpa terkecuali.

Tapi, sepertinya untuk Akashi, itu tidak berlaku. 

Ketika beliau melihat— bahwa karmanya sudah terbayar; dan ia seharusnya sudah kembali, jiwanya _harus_ berpulang dan tidak perlu lagi menginjakkan kaki di bumi pertiwi ini lagi—

Ia menolak. 

Ia menentang kehendakNya, dengan sebuah alasan klasik yang menjadi penyebab dari hengkangnya Midorima dari tanah timur Atlantis. 

_"Aku ingin terus bersama Midorima. Kalau Kau ingin ambil aku, ambil Midorima juga."_

Ia melawan alam. 

Midorima tahu; dan lebih memilih jalan damai— dengan mengasingkan diri di pegunungan utara Atlantis; dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya pada Akashi.  

Tapi sayang; yang menentang, pada kordratnya memang harus mendapat ganjaran setimpal.

[Maka dari itu; Seijuurou dan Shintarou bertemu; sebagai raga yang mengemban hutang duniawi dari dua jiwa yang dianggap telah menentangNya.]

Masaomi pun tahu, tindakan yang ia ambil, yaitu memaksa secara halus seorang Midorima— yang ia beri nama Shintarou (tidak heran Shintarou pada awalnya tidak bernama; hidup dalam pengasingan, masih menjejaki budaya leluhur yang tidak mengenal nama kecil). 

Tapi setiap pikiran itu hinggap— bahkan tidak dipungkiri, ketika usia menggerogoti tubuh fisiknya; hal itu masih tetap menghantui, ia merasa memiliki pembelaan yang cukup akurat dan bisa membuat orang lain bungkam (atau mencapnya sinting serta kolot, karena masih percaya _punarbhawa*_ ). 

_"Karena pada akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa mereka memang harus membayar semuanya; sebagai satu jiwa yang hidup dalam dua fisik yang berbeda. Kalian mungkin tidak percaya, tapi jiwa mereka yang pertama juga berasal dari satu indung; dan pernahkah kalian mendengar pepatah, 'engkau yang memulai, maka engkau yang mengakhiri'? Itulah yang harus mereka tanggung—yang harus Seijuurou tanggung, karena, adalah kutukan bahwa keturunan Akashi akan habis pada garis kesebelas."_

Masaomi meninggalkan raganya dengan sebuah kalimat akhir; meninggalkan banyak ahli spiritual dan tabib dengan segudang misteri. 

-x-

Keduanya mendengar gemuruh. 

Shintarou was-was, ia memang seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. 

Ia menatap Seijuurou yang sempat terpaku mendengar gemuruh serta getaran frekuensi kecil di pertiwi; namun dengan gestur tenangnya, Seijuurou malah mengulas senyum tipis sambil memberi mandat, silahkan dihabiskan jamuannya. 

Jamuan bencana maksudnya, _cih._  

_Ya, akan kuhabiskan karena memang seharusnya begitu._

Shintarou bangkit, menghentak kecil, sambil bejalan membelakangi Akashi; memandang ke arah gunung— gunung yang sama, dengan yang ditatap Akashi sebelum mereka berselisih. 

"Shintarou." 

Namanya dipanggil lagi. Heran, tidak bosankah Seijuurou menyebutnya?

"Daripada memandangi gunung gersang dan berasap, bagaimana kalau kamu menyegarkan matamu dengan melihat pohon dan dedaunan yang gugur ini? Setidaknya lebih indah." 

_Kemudian aku merasa dihina oleh dedaunan gugur itu lagi? Tidak, terima kasih._

Hening sejenak. Suara gemuruh kian ribut; jeritan panik dari rakyat pun terdengar jelas. 

"Shintarou." 

Ia mendiamkan Seijuurou untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Kapan ia pernah dipanggil sebagai "Tabib Midorima" oleh Sang Prabu? Memanggilnya sama seperti ia memanggil Momoi; atau memanggil Panglima Aomine, atau orang lain yang memiliki jabatan khusus. Bahkan dengan Saudagar Haizaki saja (walau memang orangnya kurang tahu etika), Sang Prabu tetap memanggilnya "Tuan Haizaki". 

Ia membiarkan Seijuurou mengoceh mengenai apa yang ia lihat selama ini melalui kedua matanya (yang Shintarou kira pertamanya adalah kelainan gen keterokromia), mengenai mereka berdua, dan keterhubungan mereka sebagai pengemban jiwa pengasuh Atlantis pertama, dan bagaimana mereka memang harus mengakhiri semua ini—

Shintarou membiarkan Seijuurou mencurahkan (atau memberi tahunya?) segalanya. 

Seharusnya Seijuurou tak perlu membuang-buang energi menceritakan ini semua. 

Shintarou tahu. Ia sudah tahu semua ini, semenjak kematian Prabu Masaomi. 

Biar tabib serta ahli spiritual lain bertanya-tanya; namun ia yang tanpa sengaja lewat di depan pintu peristirahatan Prabu Masaomi; bisa memahaminya hanya dengan mendengar sepenggal kalimat. 

Ironi.

Mungkin ini yang dikatakan sebagai memori alam bawah sadar— yang dibawa oleh sebuah jiwa ketika ia meminjam sebuah raga baru untuk menebus dosa. 

Sejak saat itu; seluruh memori yang terkubur dalam-dalam, mengoyak benaknya perlahan-lahan. Menarik kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit, dan ia semakin menganggap eksistensinya adalah kutukan. 

Memang, kan? _Jiwanya terkutuk_. 

Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan benak yang selalu membawanya untuk menelusuri waktu lampau; membawanya kembali kepada jaman keemasan Atlantis dengan kepingan memori yang terpecah belah, ia juga muak dengan masa depan yang terus terngiang-ngiang dalam hatinya, semenjak mendengar pepatah terakhir dari Prabu Masaomi. 

Seharusnya memang Prabu Masaomi tidak mempertemukan mereka berdua, tidak menyuruh pengawal kerajaan untuk menjemputnya di masa lalu— kurang ajar, andai keluarganya tahu bahwa inilah penyebab mereka beranak-pianak dalam pengasingan, pasti ia akan dipertahankan di sana. 

Setidaknya; walau Atlantis memang harus berevolusi jadi sebuah peradaban baru, ia tidak perlu kepikiran bahwa ialah pencetus dari semua ini. 

Tidak perlu menghabiskan dua puluh tahun hidupnya menemani Seijuurou yang lebih labil dari seorang gadis akil baliq, lebih baik ia menjadi tabib normal, tidak terikat dalam Kerajaan— 

—dan tidak perlu menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Seijuurou adalah dosa besar.

Deja-vu yang memuakkan; _hina._  

Ketika terlintas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, waktu terasa berhenti. Sang Tabib membencinya; dan lucunya, (mungkin untuk mengakhiri celotehannya tentang hidup mereka yang terlalu ribet sebagai manusia), Sang Penguasa menggumam perlahan,

"Hei, Shintarou. Kalau aku adalah daun, kira-kira kamu apa, ya?"

Shintarou berpikir, mungkin Seijuurou sudah bosan dengan filosofi tingkat tinggi yang biasa ia selipkan dalam perbincangan politik, malah memilih daun dalam percakapan searahnya dengan Shintarou. 

"Prabu Seijuurou memberi saya satu, atau banyak pilihan?"

Seijuurou tercenung, jeda sejenak, mendiamkan kudapan yang setengah digigit berusaha untuk direbut oleh angin yang menghempas kencang. 

"Terserah Shintarou saja." 

"Saya punya tiga pilihan, Yang Mulia,” katanya.

“Saya bisa menjadi batang untuk menopang Yang Mulia sebagai daun, memberi nutrisi zat hara yang tersalurkan melalui akar saya, untuk menghidupi Yang Mulia. Yang kedua, saya bisa menjadi sesama daun—" 

"Kau daun hijau dan aku daun merah? Kamu rasis di warna rambut ya," ia tergelak hambar. 

"—terserah Yang Mulia," ia malas merespon, jujur, "dan saya akan menemani Yang Mulia, karena kita tumbuh bersama-sama di musim semi, berfotosintesis sepuas hati di musim panas, gugur di musim ini, serta terdiam, bersembunyi dari suhu ekstrim musim dingin sebelum kembali menampakkan wujud di musim semi," ia menarik napas, dan cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum Seijuurou sempat berargumen. 

"Ketiga, saya bisa menjadi rerumputan atau tanah di bawah yang senantiasa menangkap Yang Mulia di kala Yang Mulia terjatuh; dan menyelamatkan Yang Mulia untuk kembali menyatu dengan ibu pertiwi."

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. 

Kelopak matanya mengerjap. 

Alam murka, bersamaan dengan matahari kembali ke peradabannya, setelah secara totali menjelajahi alam ini untuk terakhir kali— ah mungkin ia juga sudah tahu soal ini. 

Bintang-bintang pun sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Senja ini benar-benar suram.

Langit gradasi oranye keunguan, dipadu dengan asap hitam serta lava yang mulai menyembur; berwarna merah-oranye terang, menabrak warna sejati dari langit senja.

Seijuurou bertanya, tepat ketika semburan lava mulai menjejaki gunung—ndan beriak perlahan, menuju gerbang utama dari Atlantis Timur.

"Shintarou, kalau sekarang, pilih yang mana?" 

.

.

.

Dua anak laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun tengah berkutat di perpustakaan sekolahnya. 

Yang berambut merah baru saja mengambil sebuah buku ensiklopedia  tentang Atlantis, yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai _'Benua yang Hilang'_ , dan temannya, Si Rambut Hijau tengah mendalami sebuah buku cetak kimia yang saking tebalnya bisa dijadikan bantal untuk tidur (sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ensiklopedianya juga tidak kalah tebal).

Debuman tanpa intensi untuk mengganggu, tak sengaja terlaksana, menyebabkan perhatian lelaki satunya terarah kepadanya. 

"Ternyata kamu suka baca buku seperti ini juga ya." 

Ia menjawab, aku membacanya karena penasaran. Tidak ditanggapi lebih lanjut oleh rekannya, entah karena memang tidak peduli atau pura-pura. Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam bacaan masing-masing. 

-x-

"Hei." 

"Apa?" 

"Kalau aku adalah daun, kamu mau jadi apanya?" 

Pensil berhenti menggores. Rekan hijau menaikkan kacamata yang tidak melorot yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia baru saja menyatakan bahwa ia adalah jelmaan dinosaurus. 

"Kau gila? Kita manusia- _nanodayo_." 

"Ya, aku hanya bertanya, apa salahnya." 

Pensil diletakkan seiring helaan napas. 

"Entalah, mungkin jadi daunnya— bukan berarti aku mau bersamamu- _nanodayo_. Aku hanya berpikir karena kita sesama manusia, kamu berandai-andai dirimu itu daun; ya aku juga pilih daun karena kita sama-sama manusia, _nanodayo_." 

"Ah, begitu."

Ia mengangguk pelan, kemudian terkikik kecil, membuat Si Hijau salah tingkah, entah karena apa, dan pindah satu bangku ke samping, sehingga mereka terpisah sejarak satu meter. 

Lelaki beriris rubi membiarkan hal itu, dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati jatuhnya dua daun bersamaan dari jendela perpustakaan, daun berwarna merah kecoklatan serta hijau, yang tampak menikmati sekali angin yang berhembus, walau angin itu jahat pada mereka; membiarkan mereka terpisah dari induk yang sudah mengasuh mereka, ketimbang menggoda rekannya lebih lanjut. 

.

.

.

"Aku memilih menjadi daun, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kenapa, Shintarou?"

Ia berdeham, kemudian memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat menghadap Seijuurou.

"Karena aku sudah pernah menopang hidupmu, bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi aku tabib dan kamu seorang prabu. Kesehatanmu adalah tanggung jawabku. Kedua, aku sudah muak menjadi yang selalu menangkapmu kalau kau tengah terpuruk. Terpaksa, salahkan ayahmu yang menempatkan kita bersama-sama sejak kecil."

Alis Seijuurou terangkat, namun ia tetap bungkam sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shintarou.

"Ketiga, karena itu saja pilihan yang tersisa, aku tidak mau mengulang dua pertama, dan aku tahu— sekarang semuanya akan berakhir. Apa salahnya untuk menikmati menjadi daun, menikmati angin buas menerbangkannya; mencabik-cabik tubuhnya yang ringkih, sebelum ia jatuh melebur—"

Seijuurou mengecup bibir Shintarou singkat, jari-jari kurus dan lentik membingkai rahang Shintarou.

"Mari, akan kuajak kau menikmati bagaimana rasanya menjadi daun, Shintarou. Biarkan raga kita terombang-ambing, dibawa oleh lava yang kita umpamakan sebagai angin buas— semoga saja aku tidak dikutuk lagi karena membuat simile seenaknya, sebelum kita jatuh; raga kita habis, dan jiwa-jiwa terkutuk ini bisa bertemu lagi dengan indungnya.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

Keduanya berserah; dan membiarkan samsara lebur, bersamaan dengan percikan senja berkunjung ke taman tempat mereka bersua, memutus benang merah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

-x-

_“Ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou, kalau kita terlahir lagi, kamu mau terikat bersamaku?”_

_  
“Bicara apa kau, Seijuurou. Karma kita sudah habis. Kita tidak akan terlahir kembali.”_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_END_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> *punarbhawa : kelahiran kembali (reinkarnasi).  
> A/N:  
> uhm… Hai.  
> /dikemplang/  
> maafkan ini saya juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa sampe 5k saya ga ngerti bhay pokoknya /tutup muka/ /lari/  
> ahem, jadi— pada ngerti kan ya;’D karena saya juga gatau saya buat apa ini /bersembunyi/  
> terima kasih sudah membaca ^^  
> mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan atau ada typos—  
> mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^  
> dan—  
> uhuksampaiketemudimusimmasoselanjutnyauhuk  
> xoxo, ciju.


End file.
